I keep my visions to myself
by Candace Caden
Summary: Steve and Danny start having sex dreams about each other. At least they think they're dreams... they're dreams, right? *part of my Awkward Morning After (but not really) series*
1. intro to series

**Awkward Morning After (but not really)** series concept:

True soul mates, when both asleep, are able to merge into a joint dream so that they may spend not just every waking moment with one another, but their non-waking moments too, if they so please. When true soul mates are unable to realize the true source of their connection this ability takes on a mind of its own... queue unexpected, but not necessarily unwanted, joint sex dreams. If only everyone knew about Joint Dreaming some serious confusion could be avoided.


	2. i want pinned down, i want unsettled

The first time it happened Danny thought, _Surely not, _because things like this didn't happen to sane, normal people and Danny liked to think he still at least fell it _one _of those categories. But then it happened again and again and _again_, and Danny got to the point that he could barely even look at Steve any more without his fingers twitching and then the resulting awkwardness of realizing that he was thinking the things he was thinking.

It didn't go unnoticed... by anyone. In fact, after the first Incident, the capitalization was _completely _necessary, Kono had called them both out saying, "What is it will you two today? You're acting like it's the awkward morning after." When Danny couldn't do anything to school his panic at somehow being figured out, because _NO_ he had not had sex with Steve last night but he had _dreamed _he had and that was an entirely new development that Danny was having trouble reconciling with, Kono's eyes had just gone wide and she'd said, "Oh my god, you _didn't_." but if her expression was anything to go by she was so hoping they did. Which- okay, Danny would just have to reflect on that later.

Steve and Danny had both been quick to say "NO!" and then they'd just both kind of shuffled off awkwardly. Danny knew why he was being awkward, okay? But _what the hell_ was _Steve's _problem? Other than the fact that he was _completely _insane, of course, and would surely bring about Danny's demise, and had also seemingly ruined a perfect, life-time straightness record on Danny's account... Okay, _how _was this Danny's life again?! _Anyway_, there was _no way _that Steve could know about Danny's dream because unless Steve could read minds no one knew other than Danny, but Steve's awkwardness was almost a perfect reflection of Danny's and Danny just sat in his office thinking back to a time when his life actually made sense and he didn't have dreams about having sex with his _very male _best friend. He had never appreciated how normal his life had been back in Jersey...


	3. rattle cage after cage

Steve was freaking out a little... a lot. He'd tried to write off the dream as just that, a dream, but it had felt more real than any dream he'd ever had before and he'd woken up to find he'd made a mess of his sheets. Sex dreams about his best friend... he knew in weird dream logic it probably just meant that he trusted Danny, but it was hard to apply dream logic to a dream that hadn't even felt like a dream. Actually, if Steve hadn't have woken up alone afterward with no evidence to support the things that he'd dreamed of he would have been inclined to think it had really happened.

He'd gone into work that morning after the first dream looking to blow something up because _yes_ Danny was right, no matter what Steve told him, he _did _like blowing stuff up. Grenades were his best friend, although they couldn't compete with Danny, and the chaos they caused centered Steve. This isn't to say that he liked hurting other people, he'd never like that, but just watching something blow up somehow made the shit storm that was Steve's life seem pretty orderly in comparison; it just really seemed to put things into perspective for him. Of course Steve would never explain this to Danny because it would only make Danny rant on and on about the help that Steve needed and was more than willing to pay for. Steve didn't need help, he needed Danny... god _dammit._

Somehow being a SEAL had been easier than being best friends with one Danny Williams.


	4. i want to see you, as you are now

As the dreams went on, and _boy_ did they go on, Danny began getting used to them. Even looked forward to them. On the nights he didn't dream he found himself in a bad mood the next day. Today was not one of those days.

Danny was sitting in his office staring off into the distance while he thought about last night's dream and how... flexible Steve had been.

He didn't realize just how zoned out he had been until he heard Kono saying, far too close to him, "Why are you keeping your relationship with bossman a secret?" Danny jumped; when had she even come into his office?

"Kono, jesus!"

"WHY?" she insisted, before Danny could even get his bearings.

"I-what. No. Okay, no. I'm not hiding anything."

Kono got interrogation face and Danny looked for the nearest exit. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" Danny insisted. "Me and Steve are _not _dating."

Kono seemed to consider this for a moment and then went back to looking unimpressed. "So it's a friends-with-benefits kind of thing." Kono shrugged it off. "I just don't understand why you think me and Chin would care that you're into guys."

"I-" Danny was about to begin ranting, but immediately cut himself off. She had said that her and Chin wouldn't care about _him _being into guys, which was, you know, great, but she hadn't mentioned anything about Steve. Danny's brain short-circuited at the implications. "Right..." Danny drawled while he gathered his thoughts. "Right," he said with more conviction. "Why would you, since you're both so accepting of Steve." Danny was just kind of fishing in the dark here but tried to say it with conviction.

"Exactly," Kono said without any hesitation. "So don't sweat it, brah. We think you two are great together. And, you know, whatever works for you guys. It's no one else's business." Danny managed not to gape until she had turned her back to leave.

A few minutes later Danny looked over at Steve, who was sitting at his desk, staring at the wall.


	5. every single day, that i am living

Steve wasn't exactly paying attention to his surroundings, something that had become common since the dreams started. Seeing Kamekona's shack had reminded him of last night's dream. Today was Steve's birthday and he and Danny had spent last night's dream celebrating it. Pineapple shave ice had been involved.

This was what Steve was thinking about as he walked up to Kamekona's shack to order some lunch.

"Howzit?" Kamekono greeted. "The wife already ordered you something." If Steve hadn't been paying attention before he was paying attention now.

"Excuse me?" he asked, feeling scandalized.

"The blond tornado is over there, bruddah," Kamekona elaborated, pointing towards a table.

Steve just sort of stood there for a few seconds staring at him before turning away and walking over to join Danny at the table he was already sitting at.

"Hey," Steve said as he sat down.

"Hello, Steven."

Steve raised an eyebrow, trying to remember if he'd done anything recently that Danny would not approve of. But, let's be honest, the list was too long to pick out just ONE thing.

Before Steve could respond Kamekona was saying, "My new specialty!" He sat down a platter of some kind of shrimp and then said, "And a pineapple shave ice for the local."

Steve took the proffered shave ice for lack of a better thing to do and then just stared at Danny.

Once Kamekona had walked away Steve finally asked, "How did you know that I like pineapple shave ice?"

Danny blushed before shrugging and saying, "You must have gotten it before."

"No. No, I haven't. I only ever have it on my birthday."

Danny's eyes went wide before he said, "Wait. Is it your birthday? Did I finally figure it out?"

Steve said nothing.

This was all the answer Danny needed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit a few buttons before putting it up to his ear.

"What are you doing?" Steve felt like he was going to have a heart attack. This was the exact reason he didn't tell anyone when his birthday was, he hated the idea of people throwing him a party.

"What does it look like?" Danny asked, unimpressed.

Steve started imagining the worst before he heard Danny say, "Hey, Monkey! Do you think you can turn the charm on, get your mom to let you spend the day with me and Uncle Steve? We've got a birthday to celebrate!" There was a short pause. "You know your Danno is a great detective, it was only a matter of time before I figured it out."

Steve was about to argue but then Danny looked at him, smiled, and said, "The three of us are gonna have a great time." Steve wasn't sure if Danny was talking to him or to Grace, but he found that he agreed with the prediction nonetheless.


	6. painted in flames, all peeling thunder

Before the dreams had started Danny hadn't even _looked _at another man before. Well, he'd looked at Steve... but it hadn't been in a sexual way. At least he hadn't _thought_ it was in a sexual way... Danny didn't know anything for sure anymore.

And it would have been great if that's all it was, a physical attraction, because that's something that Danny could get over, but _of course_ it wasn't that simple. It wouldn't be the friends-with-benefits situation that Kono had proposed. Oh, no. If this were for real, Danny had realized, he'd want the whole thing. And wasn't that just _great_?!

The realization was driving Danny insane. It became the only thing he could think about half the time. And Kono's little tidbit of knowledge, that _apparently _Steve was into guys, had _not _helped! Now Danny couldn't stop himself from hoping that it could actually happen.

The dreams weren't helping either. They just made Danny realize what it could be like to actually be with Steve. And, short of not sleeping, there wasn't anything Danny could seem to do to get the dreams to stop. He seemed to be in a relationship that, for once, he couldn't run from. It was almost therapeutic... in a completely psychosis inducing sort of way.

"Danno?"

"Hmm..?" Danny stopped staring out the window and looked over at Steve. He had his I'm-afraid-you're-_actually_-mad-at-me face on. It was one of Danny's favorites because it very closely resembled Gracie's puppy dog eyes. He looked so adorable that it kind of made Danny want to punch him in the face. It was sort of like when something was so cute that you felt the need to harm it physically.

"You're being very quiet and it's freaking me out."

Danny couldn't help but smirk. Steve had a point, when he was _really_ mad he tended to go quiet.

"Clam down, GQ. I'm not mad."

Steve genuinely looked relieved before matching Danny's smirk. "You know, you make reference to my looks more than any girlfriend I've ever had."

"Well, what am I, blind?" Danny cringed because that had sounded just a little too playful. He hadn't consciously made the decision to flirt with Steve, but when he spent all his free time thinking about dating him it was only a matter of time before it just kind of started happening, right?

Steve looked at him for a moment. Probably a moment too long considering he was _driving_. But Danny knew he probably looked uncomfortable. He was at least trying to make it hard too tell by _not _looking at Steve.

There was probably too long of a silence to be anything but awkward before Steve said, "I'm just surprised you can see anything from all the way down there."

Danny sputtered, finally turning to look at him. "Excuse _you._ I am _not _that short! You are just a gigantic freak, okay? This is not a matter of opinion, it is a fact, my friend."

"Sure, Danno."

"Besides," Danny said, throwing caution to the wind, "we're all the same height when we're horizontal."

Steve looked over at him sharply.

Danny grinned at him, a slight flush to his cheeks. "I'm just saying, I haven't gotten any complaints from you."

"What?" Steve squeaked. Squeaked! Danny didn't even think Steve was biologically capable of doing something so unmanly.

"Well, I mean, in our partnership. It's never actually been a problem, right?"

"Right, yeah." Steve's face went kind of blank. "Partnership," Steve said in a dejected voice. Hmm... interesting.

"Well... I mean," Danny said, trying his best to sound nonchalant and _not _like he was about to have a heartache, "even if the two of us _were_ to have sex, what I'm saying is that my height would be the farthest thing from your mind."

Steve kind of made a choking sound.

Danny tried really hard not to laugh. Steve's reaction was hilarious don't get him wrong, but the _implications _of Steve's reaction were making Danny giddy, which just made him want to laugh out of pure joy.

Steve cleared his throat. Then cleared his throat again. "So, it's never a problem while, you know..."

Danny smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Steve shifted in his seat and Danny smirked again. This looked promising. Danny could work with this.


	7. be the lightning in me

_**Chapter Summary**__: The boys are on a stakeout; small motel room, a bedroom really. It's Danny's shift, so Steve is asleep on the bed. The mark leaves his house, Kono and Chin are tailing him, so Danny decides to get some sleep too... what they don't know is if they sleep in the same room it will cause them to act out their dreams..._

* * *

Steve was dying. _La petie morte. _What a way to go.

"I fucking love your ties," he groaned. Danny had, with one said tie, tied Steve's wrists to the bedpost. He was now straddling him as he examined his work, seeming satisfied with his knots. Steve had to admit, having a tie around for use in an occasion such as this _almost _made him want to take back everything negative he had ever said about Danny's ties. Almost.

Danny locked eyes with him as he raised an eyebrow. "Man, I thought I had a better imagination than this. You'd never admit to liking my ties."

Steve swore these dreams just kept getting weirder somehow. "God, these dreams are weird," he decided to voice aloud.

"You're telling me," Danny chuckled before leaning towards one of Steve's biceps where he promptly started mapping out the tattoo there _with his tongue. Christ._

People fawning over his tattoos had never been a turn on for Steve. Not that it was a turn _off. _Steve just didn't feel strongly about it one way or another. And as for Danny, Steve had never even considered how Danny felt about his tattoos. Hadn't even considered that Danny _had _any feelings regarding his tattoos. And yet, in his dreams, Danny always paid them close attention. And it always turned Steve on. _A lot. _It didn't make a lot of sense. You'd think his brain would use real world facts to construct these dreams to make them more realistic, yet there were many things that happened in the dreams that went against what Steve thought to be true. And yet, the dreams always felt real; even after he had woken up and could review them with a fully conscious mind.

Danny was just finishing up with his right bicep and moving to his left when the alarm on Steve's phone went off, waking Steve up immediately. He was annoyed for a moment that the dream had to end, but then he opened his eyes. _Shit. _Danny was straddling him, just as he had been in the dream, as he mouthed at Steve's tattoo. Steve was also tied to the bed. _Fuck. _

Steve took a deep breath before saying, "Danny?"

No response.

"Danny," he said a little more forcefully.

Danny's ministrations seemed to stutter but then he went right back to what he was doing.

"Danny!" Danny finally stopped. He lifted his head and looked at Steve, his eyes focusing. Danny looked just as confused as Steve felt. "Were you- were you asleep?" Steve asked.

"I-" Danny takes a second to take in his position. He blinks a few times then looks Steve in the eyes. "Jaqobis left. Kono and Chin tailed him. They said they'd call if he headed back home or if they lost track of him. So I figured, you know, I'd get some sleep too, while the opportunity was presenting itself."

"And then you, I don't know, started sleep..." Steve trailed off as he looked at this bound wrists. "Well, this isn't exactly sleep walking, is it?"

"That it isn't."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Steve cleared his throat and said, "Do you want to maybe... get off me?"

"Well, see, that raises an interesting point, because no."

"Wha-"

"Follow up point," Danny said, cutting him off. "How, pray tell, did I manage to get you into this position? Because you, super SEAL, wake up at the sound of a pin drop ready to shoot said pin, so how could I have possibly tied you up and gotten on top of you without you waking up? Unless, of course, you were already awake and didn't mind."

"I wasn't awake!"

"Oh. So we were both sleep... molesting?"

"Molesting insinuates that the action is unwelcome," Steve said before you can stop himself.

Danny stared at him for a long moment before a smile began to grow on his face. "Oh, really?"

_Fuck._

"So if I were to..." And Danny rolled his hips, his erection rubbing against Steve's stomach.

Steve couldn't stop the low groan that escaped.

Danny grinned and then began pushing up Steve's shirt, trailing his fingers up his chest. "You know, I've never been with guys before."

"_Fuck_," Steve finally voiced.

"But then I started having these dreams-" Danny went on.

"Wait," Steve said, cutting him off. "What dreams?"


	8. i don't want to run, just overwhelm me

_this is just drabble to wrap up the story_

* * *

"I've never-" Danny started, but couldn't finish the thought. He'd been shot in the past, _multiple times_, but _fuck _Steve's dick was intimidating.

Steve knew what he was getting at nonetheless. "It's not so different from having sex with women. The logistics is all the same."

"I'm pretty sure it's _very _different," Danny insisted as he stared at Steve's dick.

"Not for tops," Steve said matter-of-factly as he looked at Danny and _oh_. Apparently _Danny _was the top in this situation. That- Danny could work with that.


End file.
